Giardino dell' Inferno-Hell's Garden
'Gigimoi's semi-secret map' Ehh not really No description 4 U. I've put at least 24 hours into this not including editting the texture pack and MCEdit work, and staring at the screen trying to figure shizzle out. According to the storyline, unvieled by the easter egg, this can only be a single player map. Texture pack is Applelinky's "Rainforests and Ruins" texture pack zombiecraftified. Find the origanal here . Mods required: *Zipline *Glass Galore *Wireless Redstone thumb|500px|left|Uncommentated and outdated, W00T 2011-07-08_22.52.16.png 2011-07-08_22.52.31.png 2011-07-08_22.52.37.png 2011-07-08_22.52.58.png 2011-07-08_22.53.19.png 2011-07-08_22.53.29.png 2011-07-08_22.53.56.png 2011-07-08_22.54.10.png 2011-07-08_22.54.25.png 2011-07-08_22.54.38.png 2011-07-08_22.54.54.png 2011-07-08_22.55.01.png 2011-07-08_22.55.17.png 2011-07-08_22.55.24.png 2011-07-08_22.55.39.png 2011-07-08_22.56.05.png 2011-07-08_22.56.13.png 2011-07-08_22.56.40.png Story: Inheritance can mean so many different things in so many different ways. You could inherit a grudge from your father against his bastard boss, or you could get a peice of jewelry from your great aunt. Sometimes, inheritance means much more after it's inherited. Your Father recently died, he left you his house, a house in southern Brazil, You had been raised in brooklyn, an owned house, it made little sense for you to inherit a house in Brazil, but you did nonetheless. Your father had lived in brooklyn all his life, so why did you recieve a brazilian house? Disregarding the reasons, oblivious to any hint of malice, you decided you'd love to live in brazil, so you pack up your everything and hop on a plane to it. Taking a short cab ride through a jungle on an unpaved, unmarked, yet foreseeable road, you arrive at the house. You take account of it's many features, the main living area seems to be a loft inside a laboratory, you set down what you brought with you there and continue to explore what yo now realise is a complex of buildings. You see several huts in ruins, but one seems to have a well maintained trophy in it, diamond armor. You leave the armor there, realising you would never need to work again if you kept it in that condition. You exit the cabin and take a cobblestone path to an underwater glass hallway. You glimpse signs of squid, but nothing more. continuing down the hall, you resurface into a furnace room. the floor seems to be missing, but you see a button on the other side that you assume would fill in the floor. You notice a ladder to your side and climb it. You are now on the roof of what you realise is a.the roof seems to be somewhat fenced in to form a linear path. following it, you are now on the other side of the pit. You push the button and the floor closes. you see no need to walk back across it, so you turn to see a rope connecting a peice of the laboratory and the furnace room.It would appear that this is some sort of zipline from the laboratory to the furnace room for easy access. You take a mental note and begin to climb up it, knowing that if you fell, you'd fall into water. You head back to the lab and see out of the corner of your eye, a quaint little hut. peering inside, you see that the room has a chest in it and is being used for storage. You head inside and decide to look inside the chest. Raw pork and eggs, but at the deepest part of the chest, you notice something different. Egg shaped ,but glowing. You grab the object to inspect it further, there was a small valve on the lower right hemispheres of the egg. Out of curiousity, you turn it. A gas releases and you faint instantly. Some of your feelings were still active however. A gut wrenching fear, but nothing else. Solid fear. And you know that you were alone... Alone... Alone... You're never really alone, are you? Some feeling began to emerge, you knew you were falling, fast. and it was hot as hell. Your eyesight returned, you wish it hadn't, Blood soaked into your eyes while your face and body were pressed against the floor. Your hearing returned, you hear moaning and stand up, realising you had stopped. You stand up and grab the pistol that you brought on your belt. Alone...